F R I E N D
by PaTchoRa
Summary: FRIEND: It's easy to obtain enemies. It's simple to look for trouble. But it's hard to… find someone whom you considered 'true friend.' T for words


Yay! This story of mine is dedicated to my friend **daa3fan **and as a form of thanks to her. If you're reading this… thank you! ^_^

This is also my way of expressing thanks to **HappyHam**, **The Meepsta**, **MangAnimePrincess**, **Kylee-Cat**, **dmystifiedregion**, **readerofromance**, **Akatsuki Utaou**, **Aquamarine Lacus**, **LOVE-all-we-HATE**,**IllutiaDark**, **SakuraPetals13**, **Msdgirl**and **Jonzz.**Weh! For short, this is also a thank you to my readers, including the silent ones and the ones not mentioned.

Anyway, this is just a touching list of things talking about friendship collaged in a one-shot fiction but I hope you'll appreciate it. I own nothing

**SUMMARY:**It's easy to obtain enemies. It's simple to look for trouble. But it's hard to… find someone whom you considered 'true friend.' SECOND ONE SHOT

* * *

**o**

**F. R. I. E. N. D.**

**o**

* * *

**Hotaru POV**

_I want to narrate to you a story. Well, I know you'd love to read and hear about this. If you aren't, why would you even bother and take the time to open this story in the first place?_

_Anyhow, I know that most of you probably had doubts taking over regarding your relationship with your friends. Are they for real? Or are they faked? Is it really true –their praises for how I look? Or are all of those just a part of their flattery?_

_You see, I, Hotaru Imai don't deny the fact that those uncertainties had once crossed my mind. Not for the sake of boasting and all but honestly speaking, I was once a popular kid. Without a doubt, I could be someone you considered the queen bee of the famous institution Alice Academy. Wherever I go and whatever I do, I was known and I never lost any praises from those people whom I once considered friends. Well, you could say I'm a bitch but that can't be helped. That was what –who I used to be… until one tragic night came and made me learn my lesson._

_September 19, when would I be able to forget that day? This was the day, the day my grandmother died and the day my world starts to turn upside down and spin in the wrong axis. This was the day I start to realize that everything in this world is not what it truly is._

_You see, the wealth of my family could be found to that of my grandmother. She was half-Chinese and half-American. From there, she always reasoned out that her race was the perfect combination –the reason why she's prosperous and why her businesses are all on a winning streak. She had the business attitude of a Chinese and the wealth of an American, she said. Believe me, that was what I once believed too; but now, I don't. Race does not determine success. It depends upon the person itself._

_As I was saying, since from that day –luck was no longer my sister. Well, what do you expect? I lost my provider. From then on, my parents including my aunts and uncles start to fight over the property too. And my family, who doesn't have the slightest idea of working, wasn't able to survive life with less money because way back my grandma was still there, we always depend –and that was our mistake._

_Moreover, the people whom I have considered friends –after knowing my recent condition, they start to distant themselves away and talk bad behind my back. I would never forget the day when my two best friends –used to be best friends "unintentionally" pushed me on a puddle and got my skirt wet. I was anxious after that, thinking that people might think I peed on it but they said they'd hide me. I had that confidence that they would. Yet the moment we came contact with people, they start yelling I peed on my skirt. And the next thing I knew, I ran and hid from people. Instances like that didn't just happen once, a lot of times in fact._

_A week after that day, a week after hiding and weeping on our new__**hut**__, the moment I entered the room where I once reigned, I later found out that Luna and Sumire had both took turns to get my place –the queen bee place. Thinking that I don't deserve it anyway, I humbled myself and let them be; but never did I expect that they'd go way too far beyond that._

_Recess time, after I bought the food I need from the canteen, the moment I reach back the classroom –a ghastly view that made me teary-eyed was the very first thing that caught my sight. On one of the corners of the room, Hayate, my boyfriend was there… hotly making out with no other than Sumire, my best friend herself. With her legs atop his own and her arms snaked around his neck, they both had their sentimental time as if they two were the only people in the room. He'd brush his hands up and down her thighs as if there'd be nothing private to touch at the upper end of it. And the most painful part was, you know what? The moment they made contact with me, they never stopped and instead dove deeper and gave me a smirk instead. I ran of course –ran to a place I don't know._

_That lunch, I confronted him and with four words, the topic ended. Just that, four words –"there was no us." True, there was never him and I because like I said, I was a hooker and probably, this was the payment I deserve. There was no us. Those were the only words that rung in my ears hours and even days after that conversation. And since then on, the pretty princess turned into a witch and the bullier turned into the bullee if you get what I mean. I tried to reason out with my parents and all those times, they'd fire back too –where would we go? We have no money._

_Feeling betrayed, despair, I lost my track and drown myself with more vices, with liquor and with the least thing I expect I'd become addicted –drugs. But well, I quit three days after –after I finally get my daily dose of vomiting and cough. But still, thereafter, I lost one thing I would never ever expect to return –trust… that is… until she came to my life._

**o**

"_Good morning everyone," Narumi waltzed right in front of me but I never cared. That's right. From then on, I never cared._

"_Today, we will have a new student. Please come in and introduce yourself."_

_Almost immediately, a girl with brunette hair shyly marched in front of the room. Before us, she hesitantly showed her warmest smile before bowing down._

"_Hi, I'm Mikan Yukihira. I'm pleased to meet you. Please take good care of me."_

_At first, I don't seem to care that there'd be a new girl in town. I'm the new me –the mysterious new me; invincible or so I think and uncaring. At first, yes, I never cared until that same girl poked my shoulders during lunch break and asked me something that made me spit out my baked macaroni salad._

"_Can you be my friend?"_

_Having no other things to say, I uttered nothing. She probably took that as a yes and sat right next to me. Since then, she became my friend; if ever you'd call that a friend._

_Days later, I started showing her my rebellious side. I once purposefully let her catch me smoking and drinking. I even told her that I took drugs. It was all for the purpose of her getting out of my sight. I discouraged her about my identity by saying I always had PMS with a lot of teenagers which by the way was just made-up. I made her think I was a thief and was the reason why my grandma had a heart attack even though she died from aneurysm. Made-up or not, I told her a lot of negative things about me and when one day, she didn't show up –it left me relieved. But the hell I was wrong._

_That night of the very same day I considered peace, it was raining and both mom and dad weren't there. There was a loud knock on the door. Still having the scaredy-cat attitude, I got a knife and hesitantly went to our only wooden door. As I turn the lock open, I was about to jab the intruder with the knife I had until familiar hazel pools greeted me accompanied by the warmth brought by her hug._

"_Mikan! What are you doing here?"_

"_Um… I'm sorry I wasn't able to go out with you earlier today. I was pre-occupied with something."_

"_Huh? No, it's alright. I also got my own business to attend to." Well, that was the truth._

"_No, it's not alright!"_

"_Trust me. It is. You don't have to apologize. Anyway, why were you busy earlier anyway?"_

_She started biting her lower lip in excitement which by the way, I never failed to notice._

"_Guess what? My mom had a psychologist friend. She said she's free tomorrow and so does my father's lawyer –the one I kept telling you about. They both told me earlier today that they'd be more than willing to help you in your problems."_

_Holy Christ! What? She was busy just because of that?_

"_What? You think I'm mentally unbalanced or something?"_

"_No, of course not! It's just that you remember, who was that –Brian? You said? The one whom you, you know with and abused you day and night and was the sole reason why you took drugs? My father's lawyer told me we could file a case against him and you'd be free. Don't worry. We could file him a lifetime imprisonment and he wouldn't be able to hurt you anymore!"_

_Oh that! Now I remember. Hihi! I almost forgot that one! I once told her there was this FICTIONAL Brian who kept on threatening me to take drugs or else. Well, would you expect me to remember lies? Anyway, did she just go through all those troubles because of something I said that was not even true? I never knew she could be that naïve! LOL with her._

"_Hey, you're wet. Where's your driver?"_

"_I don't have time to call him. We lived just few blocks away and decided to make a run for it instead. I was too overwhelmed to tell this good news to you. Well, first I thought I'd just text you but I remembered you don't have your cellular phone. So, I ran," she explained without pauses and in the end, I just burst out laughing._

"_Seriously Mikan, you need to know what's real and what's not. Hello! There was no Brian and yes, I was into drugs but I quit three days after!" I re-narrated to her, laughing at the same time._

_The moment I finished talking, I thought she'd slap me but instead, this girl never fail to surprise me –she hugged me tighter instead._

"_Oh, I'm very glad! Good to know!" she said, more teary-eyed._

_One thing –WEIRD._

**o**

_Days had passed and I could say Mikan still isn't in a fraction of giving up. Though I appreciate her company once or twice and for the fact that she was the reason I had forgotten about Hayate, Luna and Sumire but sometimes, her presence sure does get me annoyed._

_A week before the trip to Mt. Fujiwara Narumi is talking all about would start; Mikan and I were in my humble house. Again, mom and dad weren't there. Said they were busy. Yeah right, like I cared. Anyway, I was just lazily lying on my bed as usual, listening to my broken radio while she was busy sewing something like a cloth. So, I asked her._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Making jackets, I'm done with mine just yesterday so I'm making yours," she enthusiastically said._

"_You sew? I never knew. Besides, you're rich. Why don't you just buy me a branded new one instead of pricking your fingers countless times doing that?"_

"_There's more than just money, Hotaru. Also, most of the jackets I see don't have good quality. If you'd notice, most cloth producing brands provides thin fabrics instead of thick ones."_

"_Maybe you're not just looking harder," I further went on. Yes, go ahead and tell me that I'm a bitch. I wouldn't deny that one because honestly speaking, I really once am._

_Anyway, after I said those words, Mikan did not reply anything further and just went back sewing the jackets._

_Until the most awaited day came…_

_First night and I forgot to bring the jacket I forced mom and dad to buy days ago. And you know what's the thing I used during the first night for me to survive the winter storm? I ate up all my words and asked for the jacket Mikan made for me a week ago. I really am a bitch, am I not?_

_And during our wilderness adventure with the whole class –the last day of our field trip in Mt. Fujiwara, she brought with her a camera and told me to take pictures with her for a while. Because of her constant pulls and tugs, I couldn't help but be forced to do what she asked me too. We took pictures… until Narumi and the rest could no longer be seen._

"_See, look what you've done!" I yelled suddenly, scolding her in the process._

"_Now, we're lost!" I continued ranting, begrudgingly carrying my feet forward to who knows where. Suddenly, I realized no one was following. So, I stopped and look behind. I saw her bending over to something –near the foot of the mountain. Curiosity killing a cat like me, I head back to where she is… only to see her writing something in the fine snow._

'_This afternoon, my best friend yelled at me,' her writing goes._

_I just rolled my eyes and proceeded, taking that all of those were just useless after all. Yet even before I could move a fraction, I noticed some weird noises. I searched for the noise but found no sources until… I looked up. Having my reflexes as guide, I grabbed Mikan and pulled her to my direction; thus, saving her from the small avalanche heading down her way._

"_Are you okay?" I asked her._

"_Yes," she replied as she wobbly tried to regain her balance._

"_Thank you." I did not reply._

_The next thing I knew, she picked up a stone and got an ice pick I never expect her to have in her bag. In the stone, she wrote something that totally left me puzzled._

'_This afternoon, my best friend saved me.'_

_After that, she safely tucks the stone along with the ice pick inside her bag._

"_What was that for?"_

"_Bad memories should be written down in fine ground where the winds or waves of change would wipe them all away but good memories should be engraved in the stone of a heart where it will remain and will be safely kept and treasured," she answered._

_From there, she turned to look at me and smile before walking ahead._

_What a weird person._

**o**

_More days passed…_

"_Mikan, why are you still staying up with a freeloader like her?" Luna said as she approached both, yes both of us._

_Oh God, stuck up bitch is here once again. I mean, could she for once close her stuck up mouth too?_

"_Come on, Mikan, why don't you just tell us the dark secrets your friend is hiding? Huh? Tell us how a loser she really was –what a slut she truly is!" Sumire continued._

_Oh look! She even brought with her a back-up. Great! With my fists shaking in uncontrollable anger, I was just surprised Mikan grabbed my hand before flashing to me her same carefree smile. Then, she stepped forward._

"_Look, if that's your only concern, then I'm sorry but I don't have anything to say. Well, besides the fact that I have to admit, your last statement made me confused," I heard her say, turning to the green-permed cat-dog slut._

"_Huh?" Sumire dumbly replied. Yes, dumb and for me, it was hilarious!_

"_Well, the last time I checked Mr. Webster, the term slut was meant for someone immoral, right? Um… did you know, Sumire-chan that right now, a slut having one-hundred sixty-seven boyfriends and had been in bed with one-hundred fifty different men could be part of the Guinness Book of World Records?"_

"_What are you implying? Do you mean Hotaru?"_

"_No! Why would it be Hotaru? I never saw her even with a single man. You knew perfectly who I'm talking to Sumire-chan. You knew her. Oh yes, you perfectly do," she stated, making the permed girl froze in her place._

_Later on, after minutes of silence, Mikan neared the ill-stricken Sumire, troubling her all the more. It got me intrigued. I saw her whispered something in her ear. Okay, Mikan sure is hiding something I know not of. She needs to spill it to me afterwards. Then, I saw her backed away, smirked and pulled me out of the scene._

_When we were already out of shot, I turned to her._

"_What did you say to her?"_

"_Nothing. I just told her that the motel she and the one hundred fiftieth men she slept over with was owned by my parents and so unknowingly, it was recorded and I had a personal copy of it. So, I threatened her that if she won't stop bugging, she'd leave me with no choice but to email that tape to Hayate or publish it in YouTube."_

_Surprisingly, my eyes turned as wide as saucers. I never knew she could be this evil –a junior me._

"_Why'd you do that for?"_

"_I don't know myself. It's just that, she's too annoying and all I guess."_

"_Why didn't you turn me over back then anyway?" I curiously asked again._

"_Why would I? You're my friend. Besides, if I tell them the negative things you told me which was a lie by the way, what good would it bring me? It's a lie, it's negative plus it's not useful. And like what Socrates said, why does something like that have to be announced?"_

_With hands intertwined behind her, she flashed to me her teeth before happily skipping back to the classroom just in time the bell had rung._

**o**

_A year after…_

"_Okay… okay. Bye!" I said before I shut my phone –the phone I had worked hard for._

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hotaru, Mikan's already here. You have to come NOW or the bus will leave you!" someone called on the other line._

"_Okay, sheesh, no need to yell at me!" I answered before shutting my phone close._

_You see, Mikan and I had gotten pretty close as the days passed. You could say I had changed thanks to that idiot. And right now, the class was holding another field trip. Mikan and I decided to meet at this particular street so that we could go to the place where everybody waited together. We thought that we'd be invincible if we're together and for how many times, we did just that. It's just that right now… well, probably she has her own reasons._

_It was raining hard that time. Finding a cab was hard but thank God, after minutes of waiting, I found one._

_._

_._

_._

"_Okay, let's go! Where's Mikan?" I asked, dripping wet the moment I arrive at the meeting place. My bag was soaked with rain too._

_But instead of a warm hug, the face of that treacherous Mitsudaira greeted me._

"_Hotaru, baby!" he said, extending his arm for a hug._

_In no time, I was enveloped by that hug. I knew it felt wrong –very wrong; But I just stood there, not doing anything… until I remembered everything she said to me months ago…_

_._

_._

"_Hotaru-chan, why do you love Hayate? Sure, he is one of the richest and all but he has a greedy heart. I see it in his eyes. You're not fit to be together, Hota-chan,"_

_._

_._

_From there, it gave me the strength to push him away –making him fall to the wet ground._

"_You bitch!"_

"_Hayate, stop. There's no point yelling at her," Sumire came to view with Luna beside._

"_Yes, it really has no point. I'm glad I left her ages ago. She's nothing to me after all," he said as he stood up and passionately slammed his lips to the whore's as if that would make me jealous. Yeah, right._

"_So, where's Mikan?" I asked, trying to return back the topic._

"_I don't know. –gasp– Oh my God, could it be that you left her alone on the street? Oh poor dear, she must've been dripping wet by now. Her best friend left her there alone. What a terrible, terrible thing to do for a best friend! Oh well, if it's Hotaru you're talking about, terrible would just be an understatement," Luna dramatized as the two dorks broke up from their kiss to pull out a smirk. I heard everybody laughing but paid no heed to it._

_From there, I dropped my bag and immediately ran back. I waved for a cab but all of it seemed to be full._

"_Argh!" I yelled._

_Having no other choice, I did the stupidest thing ever –I ran, hoping I could get there in time._

_You see, Mikan's sick. She's anemic and her immune system's that weak. That's why this girl never fails to surprise me. Though she's sick but she doesn't act like one. She appeared strong and that's what gave me the motivation._

_Remember the part where one day she ignored me because she was actually busy looking for her mom's psychologist friend and his father's personal lawyer? I wasn't lying when the night we talked; I said I also had my own business to attend to. For the sake of curiosity, I made a research about her and that's the reason why I had the knowledge regarding her health alerts._

_When I laughed hard, that wasn't because I had tricked her –nope. I don't know why but I laughed because I'm happy. I'm happy that after she ran in the rain, she was able to survive. I just made myself appear like the bad person, the friend who never cares but you know me… I'm Hotaru Imai and I don't just show my feelings to everyone._

_The person whom I talked to over my new phone before that slut talked to me was her doctor. He told me Mikan's health could be at critical point. That was also the reason I waited for a long time at the street minutes ago. I know she had a consultation with her doctor but she reasoned out she packs her things longer than a turtle. That idiot! But I made myself appear as if I bought her excuse. And when that slut called, I really thought Mikan already head out there since probably, before she left her doctor, he said that she shouldn't made contact with rain because of her condition. What a fool I am to believe Sumire's lies._

_Wiping the tears that unknowingly seeped out of my eyes with the back of my hand, I ran faster. Mikan, don't you dare do anything reckless._

_And as what I both expect and did not expect, a lifeless body lied on the wet alleyway the moment I reached our meeting place. Mikan!_

.

.

.

"_Nurse!" I yelled, demanding the nurses the moment I reached the hospital._

"_Ho-ta-ru!"_

"_Shut up idiot!" I yelled._

_They both brought us to the E. R. but before I could come in, the doctor told me that maybe it would be best if I stayed behind. I did as I was told –I stayed behind, in a bench outside. Minutes later, her parents came._

"_Where's Mikan?" her mom frantically yelled, still in her extravagant business suit. A man stood beside her too._

_Just then, the doctor came out of the emergency room. With a mournful sigh, he faced all of us. Then, at me._

"_When you saw her, what position was she at?"_

"_Lying on the ground," I admitted truthfully._

"_As expected," he murmured._

"_Why? What is it doctor?" her dad asked._

"_She hit her head, thus, shedding a lot of blood. If we don't let her undergo blood transfusion, I'm sorry to tell you."_

"_Then, go ahead, take me," I said willingly._

"_But-"_

"_Look, I already know. I'm an O so that means, I could donate my blood to her."_

"_Okay but before that, we should let you undergo tests to see if doing this would not lead you to critical stages too-"_

"_No, there's no time."_

"_But-"_

"_Damn it! Just do it!" I yelled._

"_Okay! Okay!"_

_So, later on, I was already lying in the hospital bed with wires attached on me. Mikan lied beside me, unconscious. Yes, I tell you –I'm an anemic person like her too, much worse I think. My bet is that it's also because of the hardships I've been through. I knew about my anemia months ago, when there's this free medical check-up in this public hospital. My platelet was low, my RBC, WBC, hemoglobin –everything; much lower than a person diagnosed with dengue I think. The only reason why people didn't notice my pale feature is probably because of the light make-up I applied; the make-up that seem to look natural when you apply it in your face._

_Knowing about that condition in me was also the reason why I did not let the doctors make me undergo the tests 'cause I know that I'd fail. I just have to help her. That was the only thing I had in mind. This time, I have to admit I really don't know if I'll pass out after this operation. But stupid people really do stupid things for the sake of their stupid friends, huh? And as I grabbed her hand, 'Mikan, I'm sorry,' I whispered before darkness took all over._

_When I woke up, she was still unconscious. The operation was already done since the devices that attach me to hers, the wires were already gone. The wires that are left were the ones connected to my dextrose. Well, I guess after the operation, her parents told the staff to put us in one room. I looked at her sleeping face for a moment, only for a moment. With wobbly feet, I unattached myself from the wires, stood up and left… left with no direction._

**o**

_Ten years later…_

_I am now living in a house really far from our hut. I just found out that my parents abandoned me and went on with their separate lives. The jacket I forced them to buy was unknowingly their departing present. Stupid people! I could only say._

_But I have to admit, I never regard those things as unfortunate. Instead, I made it my inspiration to strive harder._

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

_Wiping my hand with my apron, I turned around to open the door._

"_Nogi-san, you have mail," the mailman said. I accepted it happily. When he left, I closed the door before tearing the envelope open._

_From: Mikan Yukihira Hyuuga_

_Dear Hotaru-chan,_

_Hey, this is just an invitation. Natsume, Aoi and I are planning to take a vacation in Jeju Island. Want to come? You could bring little Youchi with you too as well as Ruka. Anyway, ha-ha! Funny right! I just live next door but I still took the trouble of writing this letter instead of going over or texting you. We're hoping you'd come with us._

_F. R. I. E. N. D_

_Folding the paper, I tuck it inside my pocket with a smile._

_Yes, after the operation, it is without a doubt that Mikan Yukihira never gave up searching for me. Even with all the fake negative things I told her about me, she didn't give up. Until she found me again. I ran no longer after that second time. I let her help me and I, in return, helped her. It was a friendly mutual relationship._

_She got engaged to the number one hottest and richest man, according to magazine and news, Natsume Hyuuga. Thus, why she's now called Mikan Yukihira Hyuuga. And that sly devil introduced me to her husband's best man during their wedding, Ruka Nogi. So, don't ask me why I'm now called Mrs. Nogi or I'll have to search for that newly invented bakan gun of mine and shoot you with it._

_Anyway, regarding my business, I became a tycoon to the third largest invention company Imai Corp. It was the fruit after my long years of hard work. Hyuuga and Mikan's company got first and second but who cares? Third's already enough for me. Plus, they deserve it anyway. About my health, after I got my titles, I went abroad for healing._

_If you'd ask me about Luna and Sumire, well, honestly speaking, they undergo early pregnancy and thus, wasn't able to finish their studies. Where they are right now? I don't know. Do I have to answer that one? Okay, if you really want to know. They become janitresses under my company. No joke. It's true!_

_And Hayate? Let's just say, he's now in the bottom part of the wheel –the wheel of life; thus, the reason why he's meeting up with me right now._

**END OF POV**

"Hotaru baby!" Hayate greeted as he slowly open the big oak doors.

_He still had the guts, huh?_Hotaru thought.

"I know you haven't forgotten about me! Gosh, I was really sorry about… ten years ago?" he apologized.

You see, the Mitsudaira Companies go bankrupt after the people realize they retort to illegal procedures. So, in no time, it was shut down.

"Yes, I haven't forgotten about you," Hotaru replied. From that, Hayate's lips formed into a big smile.

"Because there's nothing to forget about in the first place. Remember, there was no us, right? So, what's there to be forgotten all about when there were no memories to treasure in the first place," she continued.

"Hotaru baby, don't be like that!"

"You're nothing to me after all," Hotaru backfired everything he once said to her before.

Because of that, Hayate lunged to her desk and grabbed her left hand.

"You've got to be kidding me right? You –wait, you're married?" he asked as he came to notice the gold ring placed on her left ring finger.

"Oh why, yes," Hotaru answered with glee.

"With who?" he asked.

"With me," a voice suddenly said behind as the oak doors once again opened. There, revealed the second hottest man. With deep blue pools and blond hair, he marched towards his wife with pride in every step he takes.

"Hi, baby!" Ruka said as he kissed her cheeks.

"Mommy!" a cute white-haired lad then came next as he jumped to her mom's embrace.

From the scene, Hayate could not help but be shocked; thus, releasing her hand.

"Come on, we got a plain to catch. Natsume's not the type of guy who waits, you know," Ruka said, reminding Hotaru about Mikan's invitation regarding going to Jeju Island a week ago.

With a smile, she nods before following her husband and son out of her office. But before that, she told her guards to lead the poor _stranger_out of her building immediately.

_So, anyway, that was our story –the story of our friendship. How I learned and how the name Mikan Yukihira Hyuuga never gave up on me. She'd forever be my friend and I'll always treasure her._

_Anyway, do you know what FRIEND stands for and what that same word meant in Mikan's letter? Well, it's actually an acronym, an acronym that became our favorite saying._

_Well, to those who are curious… F. R. I. E. N. D meant…_

_._

_Few Relations In Earth Never Die_

_._

_So, this is Hotaru Imai signing out._

* * *

**o**

**THE END**

**o**

* * *

**HOTARU:**Ouch! What was that?

Looks on the ground and found a stone with written words.

**MIKAN:**I'm sorry Hotaru… I was looking for something in my bag and I kept on throwing things… You know me. Anyway, where is that?

Went back to looking the missing item.

**HOTARU:**(in mind) Well, Mikan will always be Mikan. That idiot still kept the stone with her, huh?

**HOTARU:**Mikan, you just kept this stone? Where are the others?

**MIKAN:**I have it all in my travelling bag. Yours? Aish! Where is that?

**HOTARU:**In my travelling bag too. What are you looking anyway?

**MIKAN:**The other stone I placed here. The travelling bag was full so I placed the remaining two here.

**HOTARU:***sweatdropped.

**MIKAN:**Aha! Found it! You little devil!

Hotaru went over to look at the writing.

'_Tonight, my friend almost died just to give me her life.'_

She smiled.

.

"Bad memories should be written down in fine ground where the winds or waves of change would wipe them all away but good memories should be engraved in the stone of a heart where it will remain and will be safely kept and treasured,"

.

**PATCHORA:**Thank you everyone for not giving up on me! I know I always update late but you waited patiently. So, thanks! :))


End file.
